Reminiscence
by kkattapiya
Summary: The way they met each other and the people that kept them apart but still close. KINDA OUTTA CONTEXT NOW THAT WE HAVE THE VAULT EPISODE. I'LL DO SOMETHING MORE ACCURATE REALLY SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll just leave it here.**

* * *

_"You don't need me  
like I want you, oh...  
Like I need you"  
_

**YOU**

She could live wherever she wanted to. Ooo is a ginormous place, anyways, and any place away from her dad would be better.

Mostly if that "any place" were somewhere near the person she loved the most… But it was too early to face that icy part of Ooo. Her half-demon heart wasn't ready yet.

What shocked her was that big place close by. Even in the dark she was able to sight a great tower and all the colours of that place. Wondering if there's some red thing to suck, she took a closer look in the city. The inhabitants were sleeping, of course, but in the top of the previous tower a light was on. Glimmering in a way she couldn't resist. When she noticed the light, she already was there. And there she found something that made her run away.

The young demon couldn't obey her mind, though. That little species was so interesting to not pay further attention – even stimulating her appetite. Thus, she ended up floating towards the _Candy Kingdom_ – as she discovered it's called that colourful place. The giant creatures with upside down ice cream's heads didn't notice her trespassing due how fast she could fly. Up and up she reaches the porch in the top of the tower.

She thought she couldn't see the big cradle in the room because was already late at night but no. The cradle wasn't there anymore. Wondering where they could have placed the little baby, she bumped in something and a little whine started.

"Hiss! What!", she whispered.

And the cry didn't cease.

Until she find the source of it and hold it between her slim arms.

"Shh… shh! Oh, glob. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry."

The cry faded away.

With the baby in her arms, she realized it was a bigger version of the one she saw last night.

_"Maybe they have more babies around here?"_

Nah. The young woman didn't need her supernatural senses to say that little one was the one she first saw. A brief smile made its way in her thin lips.

"Hey, you,", she said in the most delicate way, "how come you're that big tonight?"

Of course she wasn't expecting a verbal response, but the smile she received was better than any word, better than any gesture - so innocent and happy. Nothing similar to the things you see in the Nightosphere.

In that moment she knew the baby felt secure in her arms. They started floating around the room as the baby fell asleep and she sang some lullabies.

The routine keeps like that for a more couple of days. Every now and then the pink little baby got slightly bigger and the demon lady understood nothing. But finally it came the day the baby wasn't a no-talking-only-cries-baby anymore and she managed to get some information at last. The now child's name's Bonnibel, even though everyone used to call her "Bubblegum" due the element she was made of. And she's a princess. The kingdom would fall apart if it has no governor so Bonnibel was created to rule the place and they needed her to grow as fast as possible by adding more candy into her…

Don't argue, dude. Ooo isn't a boring place like the one you live.

The little lady has a short hair that framed her round and rosy face and the candy people gave her a nice old-fashioned pink gown with some yellow details that make it more adorable. They started talking every night and the conversations became endless, reaching a point her mentors were getting mad for not knowing what made the little royal girl so sleepy in the classes.

"But why do you need to learn all those stuff, Bonnie?"

"Because I'll soon be the ruler of those people.", she answered.

Bonnibel and the young demon girl were laying on the new bed the pink princess got. The two ladies settled they would talk early in the night so the youngest could sleep well… not that this really works, but they actually try.

"I don't think you gotta learn everything to rule a place. I mean, I know _someone_ who's so stupid I can't believe he's the greatest down there."

"Down where?"

"Oh, never mind."

The little girl was getting used to the enigmatic comments her new friend said sometimes. She just moves on.

"My mentors say I really need to learn everything they teach me. So no one will take my place and I'll make my people happy", she stood up and grabbed the demon's hands, leading her to a mirror, "Can't you see how much responsibility I'll take?"

"Nah"

Bonnibel laughed. She picked the crown-thing she keeps in her head, asks the other one to bend and placed it on her. Both looking at the mirror, she said:

"Now you are a princess."

"Now I'm stupid", she dead-pained.

Among the laughs, a lovely critic has risen.

"You never told me your name."

_"She has a point"_, the other thought. Lifting up in the air with her, she said,

"You can call me Marcy."

_"I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me"_

* * *

**After ****_What Was Missing _****and ****_Sky Witch_**** one does not simply make no conjucture about these ladies.  
This chapter takes place after the Fries Incident.**

**Hope you liked your reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D-D-D-D-D-D-DOUBLE REALEASE!**

* * *

_ "You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her"_

**HIM**

Bonnie needs to travel the whole day to meet all the governors of other realms. It surprised Marceline how organized Ooo was after the mess The Mushroom War has left. New creatures emerged – some of them more likely run away from the place they were – and a new system are being building. It seems that's the way civilization reborn.

It was last night the little one told her she would be away the following day.

_After convincing Marceline to not float over the mattress, the two of them got used to cuddle and talk until the younger one gets too sleepy to keep going with the conversation. That time was coming, Marceline guessed by looking at those heavy eyes of her. The princess, however, managed to sit on the mattress and look right straight to the older one._

_"I totally forgot."_

_"What? Didn't you brush your teeth?"_

_"No, dummy!", she lightly punched Marcy's shoulder. Of course she didn't forget such thing. The elders in the castle wouldn't let her forget it. _

_… And Marceline knows that. She used to play around only to catch sight of the crinkles by Bubblegum's eyes when she smiles._

_"I totally forgot to tell you something", she continued, "Peppermint told me I'm traveling tomorrow morning."_

_"Where?"_

_"He said I have to meet the other leaders so they will understand when I take the control. 'You should make some alliances as well', he said." _

_"Urrrgh…"_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's not your fault, Bonnie. But now I have nothing to do tomorrow."_

_"I'm sure you will find something."_

She did, actually.

Now that she set up there it was an obligation to recognize the area. Near the place she sleeps there was a huge and closed forest. A nice dark place to her dad's creatures live after running away.

The signs in the forest's front weren't that inviting, which make her wants to dig more and more.

Through the maze of paths made in the ground, Marceline found a big medieval residence. Approaching without make a sound, she grabbed the knob but then-

"Gotcha!"

"Hiiiiss!"

She's trapped with lots of ropes tying her down to the ground. The only thing she could see was a pair of pointy black shoes made of leather getting closer to her face. A cold, long-fingered hand touch her face, raising it till she saw his face.

Saying he was handsome would be an understatement. The ones of his kind were always people to drool over. His huge and deep eyes were afraid of her? Well, it seems that way but as soon as the fear appeared it vanished, giving place to a glimmering feeling Marcy was unable to describe.

"Get her off of the trap", he said, smiling. His teeth shining like polished armour – not mentioning his fangs.

"Who are you?", she asked while the man's minions undo the knots, "Since when you were here?"

He laughed.

"You sure like to ask things, miss.", he helped her stand up, "May I ask you thy name?"

"Name's Marceline."

He hesitated a little, then smiled again. Gently kissed Marceline's hand and with his mouth close to it, he says: "You can call me Lord. I rule this place and soon…"

The moon rises sooner than the princess thought. Going upstairs all broken after a entire day traveling, she guessed her friend Marceline got bored and wouldn't show up since she wasn't in the porch.

"Boo.", a voice sounded in the ceiling.

"Marcy!"

"So,", she floated to the mattress, grabbing the 8-year-old kid in the process, "how was it?"

Marceline's body looks like it was made for Princess to cuddle. She fits perfectly in the taller girl's embrace.

"Boring."

Marceline wouldn't express her thoughts about it, but she thinks the whole deal was a shitload. They were requesting too much from a too young girl.

"Well, you have to do things like that, right, Bonnie? Keep going and everything will be okay."

"Woah", she turned her small body to face Marceline, "You're in high spirits today? What happened?"

The teen demon looked at Bubblegum. Her eyes were shining like…

_"… like polished armour."_

"Nothing, Buba. Nothing happened."

_"Get on your knees _

_and let the games begin."_

* * *

**Dark moments are coming, fellas? Hm, maybe :))**

**I know the chapters are short but I write fast as fuck. Don't you worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh! Hi :))**

* * *

_"Bow to your king and I will crown your head  
'Cause I can make you every inch a queen."_

**DIRTY WORK**

"How come such pretty lady like you is living around here all alone?", he asks.

Lord and Marceline are floating in the forest's yard he ordered his slaves to build. It was pretty amazing, Marcy couldn't deny it.

Other thing undeniable was the fact he and her are much more alike than Bonnie and her. She can't deny they are similar in some deep ways due her father origins. And that kinda makes her feel good – hang out with someone like her, someone that has that dark thing the others usually don't have.

"Dude,", she says, "don't get all cheesy, al' right?"

Marceline doesn't know why but everything she says makes him laugh or smile. It was… uncomfortable.

"That's the way I am, darlin'. I thought you liked that?"

"I- I do, but-"

"I know your shyness. And I respect that because this is one of the things I like about you."

Didn't she just tell him not to get all cheesy?

"Anyways, talk more about that plan of yours."

Lord grabbed one of the apples in the green corridor they were floating and offered it to Marcy. She accepted but he likes things in his way – which she already noticed. Opening her mouth, she let him feed her.

"Soon you'll love these red things.", he said once.

_"I hope so"_, she thought, _"I really do."_

"It's simple, Marceline. I'm working on it since the first time I set my feet here.", he sucked the red out of the apple and discharged, "I conquered many places in the surroundings. Who'll stand against a vampire, right?", he laughs, "No one have a chance in front of me. And…"

She could feel the wondrous power flowing in his body. There's such power it makes her feel so little. Maybe her father would face him equally. Maybe if she wasn't only fifty percent demon, she could too.

"…soon, no one will have a chance against _us_."

* * *

"Where were you!"

That wasn't a question. Marceline could say that by the intensity of her voice. And there was no one to blame aside from herself: it's been four days since the last time she saw Bubblegum. The girl wasn't an eight-year-old anymore. Marceline would bet they added five more years. That scares the shit out of her.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"Where were you!", she repeated.

"I was busy."

Bonnibel's will was to storm against Marceline. It wasn't the first time she's being all enigmatic. Even if they grow in different velocities, for the princess, it seems like they knew each other for that long. And for sure Marceline feels the same way.

"I won't ask you 'with what'. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Bonnie", she opened her arms and the little lady run to the inevitable and dearest hug, "How's going?"

"Bad", she answered.

_"Was I too late?"_

"How so?"

The princess undid the hug to look at her demon friend. It took some time to finally say what she wanted to, but after craving her hands in her black t-shirt, she did it.

"I'm bad without you, Marcy..."

It wasn't the first time Marceline felt that way about her Bonnie. Even young like that she is so strong, so brave. Never has Marceline met any woman like her. She knew that since Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was a tiny little pink thingy that used to cry until the whole world has heard her. And things just improved as she grew up.

It made her sad not having that innocent smile that lasted the whole growing process place in her chubby lips.

"Bonnie…", she hugged her friend tighter. It doesn't matter if she would become an average girl or the governor of a nation. She'd keep by her side as long as Bonnibel wanted her to.

"I gotta go."

"What?"

"I really have to go. But I won't be late to give you goodnight."

Bubblegum felt ashamed of the way Marceline said that. It was like she was a little kid and her grown-up feelings were sort of hurt.

But if it was only with Marcy, being a child wasn't that bad.

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"See ya, you butt."

"H-Hey, you may have aged but don't you get cocky, ok?", they shared a last laughter before Marcie leave by the window.

* * *

_"You're sitting in a corner_

_Wondering what you got into"_

"Do it first", she said, dodging his attempts.

"I'll let you kiss me after doing that to me"

"Geez, Marceline. You're so demanding.", his voice was annoying. All the gentleman figure he built to woo her disappeared the moment they got into his place.

Lord was holding her while the two of them fly in the room. He said he wanted to "spend some time" before crashing another village that night. Marceline said she wants to go with him since it's been long enough since the last time she destroyed something.

"Alright. C'mere."

He placed his hand in the back of the girl's neck, making it more accessible. Two fangs twinkle in the dark of that night, going down to her soft neck, drinking the life out of the chick. She felt the energy fading but being placed with something new, transcendental. Her body was filled with such desire, such strength and at the same time with a horrible pain she had to hold the guy to not break in pieces.

"Done, babe. Now, give me what I deserve."

The new Marceline wasn't paying too much attention to what Lord said. A fragment, though, grabbed her attention.

_Give me what I deserve_.

And she whispered.

"Oh, yea. I'll give to you."

* * *

The teenage girl realized her awaken state wouldn't last long. But she knew that gentle caress in her cheek could not be her imagination.

"You late."

"But I'm here."

Bonnie smiled. Their hands fit like they were meant to be.

"Are you cold? …You cold."

"Just the night that's chilling, Bonnie. Go to sleep. I'm here."

"Hm."

Marceline kept looking at Bonnibel. She had been so busy that haven't noticed her friend was getting more mature – closer to the throne.

A throne she could take with no danger around.

As Simon did it to her, she did to Bonnie.

_"There's no such thing as fate_

_Only yourself to blame"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**So, I have the last chapter done but I'm not glad with it lul... It's gonna take some more time to release it.  
AND I HAVE S. S. ENDURANCE IDEAS SO WAIT.**

* * *

_"And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me  
I hate it when I let you down_

_Oh, I... I'm..."_

**THE QUEEN OF BROKEN HEARTS**

Bubblegum was told she would undergo in another biomass addiction. The event came so fast she couldn't tell Marceline she would grow up a little more. What Marcy would think of that, she wondered. How would she react next time they see each other?

When she opened her eyes, the doctors had smiles in their candy faces. They were looking at her like a champion look at a trophy.

"You're ready, Princess. This is the farthest we can go."

She was used to the procedure. After the biomass addiction and a few hours of sleep, her body would be a new leaf.

Reaching her bedroom's door, she could hear the window was opened. A little nervous because Marceline should be there in that exact moment, she closed her eyes and opened the door, but was surprised with no one in the bed or the ceiling. Only a black piece of cloth was over the sheets. Unfolding the object she smelled that scent that makes her oh glob so calm.

"She'll probably be late today.", she whispered.

With her new gift in hands, she sniffed the smell out of it and decided to wear the rock band shirt. It wasn't her style but there would be no problem to wear it underneath her royal clothes.

Talking about royalty…

"Princess Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum!"

"Woah, dude. What the fudge?"

The Banana Guard found it weird the way Bonnibel talked to him, but he bet it was a young-adult age thing. And so he proceeded.

"Princess…"

* * *

Writing something as her life depends on it – that's the way Marceline found her Bonnie when she floated through the porch.

"Yo! Look who's got less small."

"Why.", she cut with a stern voice.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Killed someone."

_Ba-dum._

Marceline felt that icy fear body-piercing her when the word "kill" sounded from that pink lips. She tried her best to cover all the traces so no one would know a thing about it but who was she trying to fool? The years she spent in that part of Ooo made her learn the Candy Kingdom's knowledge was supreme. She was treading on thin ice since the beginning.

"I…"

"You always avoid talking about your life, about what you do when we are not together and that was fine. I respect your space. But killing someone? Killing a _vampire_? I didn't even have the chance to study him!"

"Wha-?"

"But this is not the point, Bonnibel.", she talked to herself and then aimed the demon girl again, "The point is… you are a killer and as a ruler I can't not punish you. I have to send you to dungeon who knows how many years even feeling how I feel!"

"Do it, then."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'do it, then'.", Marcy approaches the pink princess, "I regret nothing. Even more now knowin' the way you feel."

"And how the lump you know how I feel!", she stormed and was surprise by the even colder hands of her friend touching her red cheeks.

Was it a bite mark on her neck?

"I do know. I mean, just look at you: you can't see me with so many tears."

She could hear the younger one cracking between her hands. Bonnibel was so grown-up, so pretty lady-like. Her hair got longer and they are almost the same height now but Marcy was able to cuddle the girl below her chin. The precocious princess didn't argue about the act of affection – she needed that even coming from a murderer.

"… out."

"Bonnie."

"You made I huge mistake, Marceline."

"Marce…"

"Get out of here."

"Are you tellin' me this as a friend or a princess?"

"I'm nothing more than a princess anymore."

It seemed Bubblegum's tears passed to Marceline's eyes. She felt she's losing someone dear to her heart again, like she lost her father, like she lost…

She laughed.

"You're so full of crap, Bonnibel."

"What?"

"'Nothing more than a princess'? What they did to you? A brainwash?"

"You just made things impossible between us! Don't push this on me. _You_ messed things up!"

"Yeah… I may have made a huge mistake: getting close to you."

Time has passed so fast but in her heart it's like a thousand years. A time measure she should be used to it.

She should.

_"Sometimes, you want to kiss someone, and you want to be with them. _

_But you can't. _

_Because responsibility demands sacrifice."_


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK AGAIN  
**

_"When I'm not as tough as I should be_

_And you see the softest part of me."_

Time has passed so fast but in her heart it's like a thousand years. A time measure she should be used to it.

She should.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was officially named ruler of Candy Kingdom and from her new tree house Marceline saw the entire kingdom's happiness. At the same time she was glad that hurt her right in the harm that was healing, letting it bleed every time the sun goes to sleep and she didn't have where to go.

Eventually, a cool wizard appeared. He was nice and willing to stay by her side so why not, she thought. Even being a demon – and now the vampire queen – Marceline had human needs and Ash was the convenient individual to fulfill them. And more time has gone by with the couple moments she shared with him. A yellow elastic dog and a puny little human happened to appear in the surroundings. Our vampire-lady overheard he was Bubblegum's newest hero.

"This doesn't please me at all."

"What, love?", Ash asked while eating in the sofa.

"Nothing, Ash. It's nothing now."

With time, she got to know Finn, The Human. He was a nice kid. What you can read as "he doesn't stand a chance between Bubba and her".

* * *

Playing with the strings of her axe bass, Marceline didn't notice the Door Lord coming into her place and trying to take the most important item. What he didn't know it's that her most important thing had already been taken.

Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, BMO and Marceline went after the thief but he locked himself.

_"This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band."_

And they had to play as a band, showing their true feelings.

After the whole Door Lord incident, how could Marceline stay away from the princess one more day? When she got to her senses she was flying towards the Candy Kingdom and it wasn't night yet!

* * *

Bubblegum was sleeping already when she heard a "Psst!" right behind the door that leads to the porch.

"_Pssst!_", again.

"Hm…"

"_Hiss! Pssssssst!_", and again.

"Oh, glob.", she slowly half-opened her eyes. It was still dark. It couldn't be her meow alarm clock, "Whatta…".

The princess went to the noise's source, showed up her sleepy face and messy hair. And everything made sense to Marceline. The fight, the time they kept distant was to their relationship as sun and water are to a flower: essential elements that make it grow.

But have you ever noticed no one remember them when the flower blossoms?

She also forgot everything when the two were so close. The vampire lady bet so did Bubba.

"Yo."

"W-What the bleep-plop, Marceline."

"Just hear me out, ok?"

Marceline explained what was the fuss about and the now mature Princess understood – even not letting go the fact she lost the opportunity to study an uncommon species. But, glob, who cares when you have your dearest person close to you again? And Marceline doesn't need to be perfect, after all.

Bonnie felt those cold hands she missed the most cupping her pink face. She saw in Marcy's eyes she was ready to drink the red out of her – what gave her the creeps… keeping in her imagination, though, that wasn't so bad as it seemed to be.

"You look yummy tonight, Bubba.", the vampire whispered, pulling PB out of her wild thoughts.

Marceline's hands were already leading them inside the room.

"That's too distasteful.", she remarked.

"Don't deny. You _love_ it."

And the two girls cuddled the entire night like good old times. Because who needs pajamas when you have the owner of the scent that makes you crazy!

_"Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there, always."_

* * *

**I think I warned you about the chaps being short, right? Okay. So that's just something that came in my mind. Now I'm free of my writer's nightmaaaares. I hope you enjoyed the reading.**

**Be ready for more fics soon! o/**

**Or not! o/**

**If you got curious about the lyrics...**

Chapter One: _The Pretty Reckless - You_

Chapter Two: _Halestorm - Love Bites (So do I)_

_Halestorm - Dirty Work_

Chapter Three: _Halestorm - Dirty Work_

_Halestorm - Innocence_

Chapter Four: _Halestorm's Hate it When you See Me cry_

_and Innonce _song.

Chapter Five: _Halestorm's Hate it When you See Me cry_

_Phil Collins - You'll Be in My Heart_

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

"Growin' up that fast, I won't know when your b-day is.", Marcy says. It's passed a couple of hours since she got to the soon-to-be ruler's room. The smaller one was straddling her little legs in the demon lady's hips while the latter floats around the room. Due the princess being so young, they couldn't hang out outside the castle - and their friendship was still a secret for the safety of both.

"Bday?", Bonnie repeats.

"Yeah," she darts her eyes to the bed right bellow them. Marceline are not keeping up with Bonnibel's enthusiasm that late at night, "the day you were born."

The princess laughs out loud and breaths deeply to answer her friend, "What the blop, Marcy. We don't count days, haha!"

"Oh."

That's right. Marceline got used to the period before The Mushroom War where humans had this kind of habit. Traditions like that makes her remember the brief time she had her mom close to her, the day she gave her Hambo as a reminder she's still there to her daugther.

Bubblegum could almost heard the _click_ in Marceline's mind when she turned around the bed, behind the fluffy pillow and picked something there.

"Here."

"What's this?", she asked, holding up the black thing she received. It has a weird drawing on it. _"Marceline's stuff, for sure"_, she thought.

"It's a rock shirt. It's yours now."

"Why?"

If the shirt was Marcy's, why would she give it to her? She knew they are friends but she knew better how possessive Marceline is with her things. Marceline smiled remembering how weirdly cute she found Hambo the first time she saw him.

"Just keep it, 'kay?"

"Hm!"

The pink child struggled but managed to wear the rock t-shirt. Her demon friend contained the laughter noticing that the clothe was too big for her that it looks like a black dress. She didn't mind, though. Marceline's presence transpires from that shirt - making her oh-glob-so-calm she would probably sleep with it from now on.

Not that Marcy should know the fact.

"Thank you, Marcy. I hope you never change!"

"Me too, Bonnie. Me too."

_"__I'm hurting you_ _cause I love you_."

* * *

post/33899010405/what-if-ice-king-is-to-marceline- what-marceline

**The extra is all tumblr ipodger's fault. **

**Thanks again, dudes.**


End file.
